Titre
by Azleren
Summary: In which Harry se rend compte qu'il a son mot à dire, et qu'il peut agir face aux Dursley. En gros, Harry n'est pas stupide. Enfin, si, un peu, ça reste Harry mais au moins il a un peu de logique. Sauf que parfois, mieux vaut ne pas trop en savoir. Dumbledore bashing (venez lire c'est sympathique)


**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 **Bien le bonjour, ne me tapez pas, je commence encore une nouvelle fic. Oui, je prévois toujours de terminer les autres. Non, je ne suis pas futée. Non non. La bise**

* * *

Harry avait autour de huit ans lorsqu'il comprit que le traitement que les Dursley lui infligeaient n'était pas _normal_.

Bien entendu, ils lui avaient fortement interdit de parler à qui que ce soit à l'école des coups qu'il recevait ou du placard dans lequel il vivait : tout cela devait passer inaperçu.

Et, sous les habits trop grands de son cousin, c'était souvent le cas pour son manque de soleil, son corps menu dû aux épisodes de disette ainsi que pour ses nombreux bleus.

Seulement cette discrétion à laquelle les Dursley tenaient tant était sans compter les séances de natation imposées à Harry par son école.

Au début Harry était plutôt content à cette approche, il n'avait jamais nagé mais le peu des émissions de Dudley qu'il avait pu regarder par dessus son épaule en faisant ses corvées lui en avait montré une image fort plaisante.

Cependant, le jour où il était rentré à la maison et que Dudley avait exposé qu'il aurait besoin d'un nouveau maillot de bain, Tante Pétunia avait pâli.

Ce soir là, elle s'était entretenue longtemps avec l'Oncle Vernon dans la cuisine et Harry, depuis son placard, avait réussi à capter une partie de leur conversation.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller, les instituteurs remarqueraient forcément quelque-chose. »

Au début, Harry avait cru que c'était de son cousin qu'ils parlaient et se demandait ce qu'il y avait bien à remarquer chez lui.

Peut-être le surpoids de Dudley ne devait-il pas être public sans quoi l'école le forcerait à faire un régime ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, l'embonpoint de son cousin était d'ordre public.

« Mais voyons Pétunia, réfléchis, ce serait suspect si nous le gardions à la maison chaque fois qu'ils ont piscine. » Suspect ? Ils parlaient comme s'ils avaient fait quelque-chose de mal.

« Et on ne peut pas non plus lui obtenir une dispense, le médecin aurait vite fait de contacter les services de protection de l'enfance pour que l'on nous le retire, sans oublier Dudley. » De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Je te l'avais dit Pétunia, je te l'avais dit ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter ce monstre chez nous. Je me fiche de ce qu' _ils_ ont dit, je refuse de risquer mon fils pour lui. » Monstre, ce terme Harry le reconnaissait. C'était donc de lui que l'on parlait. Mais qui étaient ce ' _ils'_ que l'Oncle Vernon venait d'évoquer ?

« Nous trouverons un moyen, Vernon. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Albus Dumbledore a été très clair : nous devons garder le dégénéré. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qui nous arriverait si nous le mettions à la porte ou s'il se mettait à penser qu'on le néglige. »

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. Qui était donc cet Albus Dublebore et pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que Harry vive chez son oncle et sa tante ? Qu'avaient donc fait les Dursley d'aussi grave, pour justifier qu'on enlève Harry et Dudley ?

Quoiqu'au final, l'idée de ne plus habiter au 4 Privet Drive ne lui déplaisait pas entièrement. Mais _surtout_ , qu'est-ce que tout ça venait faire avec ses leçons de natation ?

Harry, même à sept ans, était déjà loin d'être stupide. Il se doutait bien que quelque-chose se tramait et découvrirait quoi.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard il se retrouva dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale de son école.

Harry, à la bibliothèque de son école, avait fait toutes les recherches qu'il pouvait sur les mots « négligence » et « services de protection de l'enfance ».

Bien sûr, au milieu des étagères remplies de contes et de livres remplis d'images – à ce qu'il semblait, peu d'élèves de primaire menaient ce genre de recherches – il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose.

Toutefois, c'était assez pour comprendre que sa situation n'était pas ordinaire. Presque chaque aspect de la définition de « maltraitance » trouvé dans le dictionnaire – parce-que oui, ça toutes les bibliothèques, aussi peu fournies qu'elles soient, en possèdent – correspondait.

Il avait pris du temps pour réfléchir et s'était dit que, si Dundledore tenait assez à ce qu'il vive chez les Dursleys pour les menacer, alors Harry pouvait bien faire de même.

Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui faire peur en lui promettant de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que les Dursleys n'oseraient jamais lui faire face s'il menaçait de les compromettre.

Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était une option, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Oh, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à déménager. Mais si un coup de fil d'une assistante sociale inquiète pouvait les pousser à le traiter mieux pour maintenir une apparence…

Après cette réalisation, Harry avait fait de son mieux pour alerter son institutrice.

Il n'était pas inimaginable qu'elle ne se soit douté de rien avant, malgré les indices plutôt nombreux, mais elle ferait sûrement quelque-chose si elle voyait un de ses hématomes.

Alors Harry avait remonté les manches de son sweat bien haut en classe pour laisser apparaître une des dernières marques que lui avait laissée son oncle.

Aucune réaction.

Pourtant, elle avait ben dû la voir, non ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que Mme Petchkins n'avait jamais rien dit lorsque Harry était coursé par Dudley et sa bande. Mais peut-être ne savait-elle pas qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'un simple jeu d'enfant ?

C'était possible après tout. Un peu étrange, mais possible.

Seulement Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il décida que le plus simple serait d'aller chercher l'assistante sociale de lui-même.

Le bureau n'avait pas été pas dur à trouver, juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Et la femme qui lui avait ouvert - Harry la reconnaissait, il l'avait déjà vue passer dans l'école avec sa malette bien nette et son sourire amical - s'était empressée de lui demander ce dont il avait besoin.

Harry savait qu'il fallait jouer dans la finesse, il ne pouvait pas lui énoncer clairement les choses, il faudrait que l'idée vienne d'elle.

Ainsi lui avait-il dit qu'il cherchait l'infirmière pour soigner un de ses bleus.

"L'un d'entre eux? Tu en as plusieurs?"

"Oui.. d'habitude ils sont plus légers mais je suis ..tombé.. plus souvent ces temps-ci. Ça me fait mal et comme à la maison on n'en a pas je me demandais si elle pouvait me passer de la pommade." avait-il dit en soulevant sa manche.

Ça y est, un étincelle s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme, elle s'inquiétait. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Tes parents savent que tu te fais souvent mal comme ça?"

"Mes parents sont morts, mais si c'est ce que vous demandez je dirai que mon oncle et ma tante ne s'en préoccupent pas trop. C'est vrai qu'ils ont plus important à faire comme travailler ou parler de Dudley ou me rappeler de faire mes corvées."

"Tu as des corvées? Tu ne penses pas je tu es un peu petit pour ça?"

"Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué depuis le temps."

"Je vois... Et tu as parlé d'un certain Dudley? Il fait partie de ta famille?"

"Si on veut ; c'est mon cousin. Il me répète sans arrêt qu'il est content que l'on ne partage pas les mêmes gènes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il est un peu idiot, ma mère était la soeur de sa mère alors on a pas mal en commun même si ça ne se voit pas"

"Et lui aussi il a des corvées? J'aimerais bien avoir un mot avec lui aussi un jour si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Eh bien... C'est que j'ai peur qu'il en parle à tante Pétunia... et qu'elle s'énerve."

"Ah. Je vois. C'est sûrement à elle que je devrais m'adresser alors. Peux-tu m'indiquer ton nom pour que je cherche son numéro dans les archives? Ne t'en fais pas, je la résonnerai, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur."

"Je suis Harry Potter"

"Amélie Sorteni"

Et puis il était ressortit, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était jamais rentré dans ce bureau. Mais l'engrenage était en marche et, sans que rien ne perturbe la fin de cette journée ou même de cette semaine de mars, les choses commençaient à bouger

Ce fut seulement le mardi suivant que Harry put constater les premiers effets de son plan.

L'assistante sociale avait bien appelé les Dursley et était tombée, comme prévu, sur la tante Pétunia.

Cette dernière, en entendant que quelqu'un de l'école la contactait au sujet de son neveu, s'était empressée de demander ce que ce voyou avait encore fait.

Mme Sorteni avait très vite compris que quelque-chose clochait et, au vu de la réaction de Mme Dursley quand elle avait exposé que le garçon n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement pour lui (tante Pétunia avait refusé de 'perdre son temps dans un entretien si elle n'avait rien de plus important à lui dire') elle décida d'envoyer quelqu'un vérifier au 4 Privet Drive comment Harry était traité.

Elle ne savait pas, bien sûr, à ce moment là ce qu'elle entraînait.

Ce soir là chez les Dursley, il y avait eu des cris, plus que d'ordinaire. Des cris étouffés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des voisins.

L'oncle Vernon était devenu violet, seuls les pris de son quadruple menton avaient gardé leur blancheur rosée, et il avait intimidé Harry en lui promettant de le mettre dans son placard et de l'y laisser pou qu'il ne mettre plus jamais le nez dehors.

Évidemment, avec la venue prochaine des travailleurs sociaux, ses menaces manquaient de conviction.

Il n'était plus question de l'enfermer ou de le battre, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent. Pourtant, Harry pouvait clairement sentir l'intention dans la voix de son oncle.

Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. D'accord, ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça Harry s'y attendait et rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur d'avoir gagné une manche contre les Dursley.

Ils étaient dos au mur, n'ayant d'autre choix que de prétendre.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain la tante Pétunia s'était acharnée à nettoyer le placard de tout signe de vie, plus personne ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un y avait vécu, et à aménager la seconde chambre de Dudley.

Ce dernier braillait, mais le refus inhabituel de ses parents à abdiquer face à ses plaintes l'avait fait battre en retraite devant la télé.

On avait aussi acheté à Harry de nouveaux habits, qui avaient été rangés dans sa toute nouvelle commode, autrefois employée à stocker de vieux jouets appartenant à Dudley.

Tout cela, pour que l'inspecteur ne trouve rien de suspect.

Tante Pétunia avait finalement réussi à calmer Vernon, et avait promis à Dudley une nouvelle console (pas qu'il en ai déjà eu une seulement quelques mois plus tôt à Noël) s'il se comportait bien envers Harry juste pour une journée.

La veille du jour J, Pétunia récitait le rôle de chacun une dernière fois.

"Quand le gentil monsieur arrivera, Dudlinouchet, qu'est-ce que tu feras?"

"..."

Visiblement Dudley boudait et n'était enclin qu'à respecter sa stricte part du contrat, être gentil avec Harry pendant UNE journée. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas respecté et il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aimable dès ce soir là.

Et on dit qu'il est stupide.

"Mon chéri..?"

"..."

"Très bien, comme tu voudras mon poulet. Vernon?"

"Demain quand l'inspecteur sera là," dit-il en pointant Harry "je devrai prétendre que ce vaurien est mon bon garçon Dudley. Mais sérieusement, Pétunia, comment veux-tu que l'on fasse cela? Enfin, regarde-le!" Le bougre semblait à bout.

"Mais il le faut bien Vernon, qu'elle autre alternative avons nous?"

"On le renvoie dès que possible avec les autres tarés, et je me fiche de ce que dira ce vieux dégénéré qui leur sert de chef dira, je n'en veux plus!"

"Enfin, Vernon..."

"Oui, je sais." dit-il en se calmant. Sa rage s'était instantanément évanouie, et il semblait épuisé.

Ça, c'était mauvais, s'était dit Harry. Mieux valait encore un oncle Vernon en colère qu'un oncle Vernon résigné.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le lendemain quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ce ne fut pas la personne qu'ils attendaient.

À la place, Mme Petchkins fit son entrée, et s'empressa d'agiter un bout de bois devant le visage de Pétunia.

Harry le comprendrait bientôt, elle venait d'effacer ses souvenirs.

Pour le moment il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais se demandait si finalement elle n'avait pas compris son message la semaine précédente à l'école.

Seulement, laissant sa tante évanouie dans le hall, elle tendit sa baguette vers Harry tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Instinctivement, il plongea au sol pour esquiver ce qu'il ne savait pas encore être un _stupéfix._

"Calme-toi Harry, je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal."

Ses paroles semblaient sincères, mais elle n'avait pas rengainé ce que Harry devinait désormais être une arme (ce n'était plus vraiment un mystère après qu'elle l'ait attaqué).

Il se réfugia derrière le canapé, n'ayant d'autre alternative pour éviter la prochaine salve de lasers rouges qui il s'en doutait ne tarderait pas à venir.

"Allons mon grand, si je ne t' _oubliette_ pas Dumbledore ne sera pas satisfait. Arrête-donc de gesticuler, veux-tu?"

 _"Oublietter?"_

"Ah c'est vrai. J'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler que notre sauveur..." dit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot "Que notre sauveur vit avec des moldus"

Harry voulait demander ce qu'était un moldu, mais avant qu'il n'en ai eu le temps l'oncle Vernon fit irruption dans la pièce.

Il jeta un regard plein de haine à la femme, ou plutôt, bizarrement, un regard de haine à l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main. Puis enfin, il aperçut Pétunia étendue au sol derrière elle.

"Pétunia!" Il essaya de s'en approcher mais Mme Petchkins lui barrait le chemin. "Que lui avez-vous fait, sale monstre?"

"Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand elle se réveillera elle ne s'en rappellera même plus c'est vous dire."

Elle tenta une sourire rassurant pour l'oncle Vernon, qui fulminait face à elle.

"Et puis c'est votre faute aussi, si vous faisiez votre travail convenablement le gouvernement moldu n'aurait pas été impliqué."

"Que voulez-vous dire par..."

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et ce furent des derniers mots avant de s'étaler lourdement au le sol à la suite de sa femme.

"Tu vois Harry, je peux perdre patience." Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers sa planque "Mais tu es un garçon intelligent, raisonnable. Et je suis censée faire attention avec toi. Même si, je l'avoue, je m'attendais à mieux de la part du garçon qui a survécu."

"Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez? Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens!"

À son tour, alerté par les voix qui devaient couvrir le volume de la télé Dudley passa la tête par la porte du salon.

À la vue de la sorcière et de ses parents, il se mit à hurler et courut vers les escaliers pour se cacher dans sa chambre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter ses larges fesses en haut de l'escalier - c'était toujours un peu compliqué pour lui de courir vu la façon dont il se dandinait - Mme Petchkins lui lança un éclair bleu qui eut pour effet de le ramener en lévitant vers le séjour.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, même pas en rêve. C'était un garçon dégourdi, mais toute cette agitation le fit paniquer.

Dans un élan, il sauta sur son agresseuse qui n'était plus alors qu'à quelques mètres et tenta de lui arracher son arme.

Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour l'esquiver et en l'espace d'un instant Harry se retrouva par terre.

Il allait se relever, mais ne put malheureusement pas éviter le rayon de lumière émanant de la baguette de son adversaire.

Il y eut un grand bruit, de fortes étincelles, et elle s'écroula sur lui. Il n'en avait alors aucune idée, mais n'ayant appris à être contrôlée, sa magie s'était défendue. Cependant, Harry devina que le sort de Mme Petchkins lui avait été renvoyé.

Le fracas de l'explosion magique avait laissé une marche sur les murs du 4 Privet Drive, et la femme sentait le roussi.

Harry s'en dégagea, et remarqua ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Elle était.. Morte?

Était-il possible que Harry l'ait tuée? Que devait-il faire? C'était un accident! Et si la police ne le croyait pas?

Pire, et si Dumblepore venait lui rendre des comptes?

De plus, si c'était son propre sort qui l'avait tuée, cela voulait-il dire que la sorcière avait tenté de l'assassiner?

Si Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir, s'il avait eu plus de huit ans, il aurait peut-être pris une autre décision. Mais pour lors, la seule issue qu'il pouvait concevoir était la fuite.

Alors il fonça à l'étage et remplit une malle de ses nouveaux habits et d'un peu de nourriture. Il fouilla dans le sac de sa tante, toujours évanouie, et prit tout l'argent qu'il y trouva.

Puis, après une brève hésitation, il s'empara de la baguette que la sorcière tenait toujours dans sa main crispée.

Il réfléchit un instant et entreprit de fouiller son cadavre - c'était bien son droit si elle avait été envoyée pour le tuer. Surtout si ça pouvait permettre à Harry de découvrir sa véritable identité... Car de toute évidence, la défunte n'était pas une simple institutrice d'école primaire.

Elle était munie d'un sac en bandoulière qui, à la stupéfaction de Harry, se révéla être plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il décida de le prendre et d'inspecter son contenu plus tard ; mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur les lieux du crime. Mais il s'aperçut aussi que le poids de ce qu'il contenait était réduit - le sac ne devait pas peser plus de 500g en tout. Il changea donc d'avis et mis ses affaires dedans plutôt que dans la valise.

Dans la poche arrière de Mme Petchkins se trouvait

Il se demanda aussi s'il ne devait pas faire quelque-chose pour cacher le corps, mais à quoi cela servirait-il si les personnes à ses trousses voulaient déjà le tuer?

La dernière chose qu'il fit avant de partir fut de prendre le vélo de Dudley : il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il aurait besoin de se déplacer et en tant que fugitif il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser les transports en commun.

Et c'est donc comme ça qu'il s'en alla, sur une vélo, 40£ en poche et pas le moindre plan en tête.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit vers sa nouvelle vie, se disant que ce serait la dernière fois avant très longtemps qu'il verrait la maison.

Laissant derrière lui un oncle, une tante et un cousin évanouis, ainsi qu'une sorcière pétrifiée.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
